Hatsuharu's Sister's Adventure
by Epic4Life
Summary: Haru's sister, Mimi, gets herself into serious with Akito. So she runs away hoping to run from her problems like she always does and ends up at Shigure's house. Can anyone help Mimi before Akito finds her and punishes her without mercy?
1. Unexpected Crashes

**Hatsuharu's Sister's Adventure**

**As you can tell, I've watched the Fruits Basket anime. I just love it. Anyways, I have my own OC in here. Her name's Mimi. She's the sister of Hatsuharu aka Haru. You'll see a better description of her in the story. Enjoy and review!**

Tohru carefully set out breakfast on the table. "Come and get breakfast!" Tohru called out cheerfully.

"Oh Tohru this is just delicious!" Shigure said already sitting down and eating. He just loves Tohru's cooking. It's much better than Yuki's burnt cooking.

"I'm glad you like it." Tohru smiled while sitting down.

"I wonder where that cat is. He usually doesn't have to be told twice to come eat." Yuki said sitting down also.

"I'm right here you damn rat!" Kyo yelled while entering the room.

Tohru smiled. "Those two just never stop." Tohru thought.

_CRASH!_

Haru crashed through the door landing on Kyo.

"What the hell Haru!" Kyo yelled pushing Haru off of him.

Haru was trying catching his breath. Everyone glanced at each other nervously except Kyo who was just pissed off. He then finally spoke.

"My sister has been missing for a day or so. I thought maybe she would come here after hearing about Tohru." Haru explained.

"You have a sister, Haru?" Tohru asked surprised to hear this news.

"Yes, you've never met her because she's always off running around doing whatever. But today I found out she actually ran away."

"Oh my, do you think she'll be ok?" Tohru asked getting worried.

"She's always running away." Kyo mumbled. "You don't have to worry about that brat, she'll be fine."

"She's careless at times though. We should be worried." Yuki said to Kyo.

Kyo glared at him. "Stupid rat! Who cares?"

"Kyo calm down." Shigure sighed then turned to Haru. "Do you know why she ran away?"

"Not really." Haru sighed and began to think about his sister.

_CRASH!_

A teen girl crashed into Kyo just like Haru did. She had white hair with black streaks in it. She was wearing a black and white striped hoodie with white jeans and black boots.

"Again! Really?" Kyo shouted pushing the girl off of him.

"Mimi!" Haru and Shigure shouted happily.

"She looks like Haru. Is that Haru's sister?" Tohru thought looking at the girl.

Mimi looked at everyone and quickly got up to run. Haru grabbed her by her hood as she ran in place.

"Haru let go!" She shouted.

"Mimi! You got me worried sick! What were you thinking just running away like that?" Haru asked Mimi who was still running in place.

Mimi stopped to catch her breath then looked up at Haru.

"Is that your sister, Haru?" Tohru asked getting excited that she's probably meeting another Sohma.

"Yes." Haru sighed. "She's in some serious trouble though."

"She's adorable!" Tohru shouted out as she saw Mimi's face.

Even though Mimi looked nervous and stressed, she still grinned at Tohru.

"Mimi, you still haven't answered my question." Haru said sternly.

Mimi sighed and looked up at Haru again. "Well, I got myself into serious trouble so I ran away."

"When aren't you trouble?" Kyo mumbled.

"Shut up Kyo!" Mimi growled as she charged towards him. Haru quickly grabbed Mimi's hood again holding her back.

"Anyways!" Shigure said trying to lighten the tension between the two. "What brings you here Mimi?"

"Well," Mimi stared at the floor. "I got Akito pissed at me big time."

"What did you do?" Haru asked slightly sighing and getting worried.

**Flashback time! Mimi's POV**

I was walking through the halls of the Sohma's household. Akita literally came out of nowhere and hit me. He hit me so hard he sent me flying to the floor.

"What the hell was that for!" I shouted at him.

"You dare curse at me and question me?" He yelled back with anger in his eyes.

He raised his hand to hit me again. I quickly got up and punched him in the stomach…hard. He gasped and clutched his stomach. Then he looked up and ran towards me with fury. My eyes widened and I ran off.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I said as I ran off as fast as I could. I didn't stop running until I was far, far away from the house.

**Third Person POV**

"Oh, Mimi you didn't." Haru said putting his hand on his face getting very nervous.

"Wow, Akita is literally going to kill you." Kyo said and actually started to worry for his relative.

"I know, so that's why I ran away." Mimi said still looking at the floor.

"Oh this isn't good!" Tohru thought getting more nervous now. "I can't believe a young sweet looking girl would hit Akita like that!"

"So, uh, could I stay here for like…forever?" Mimi asked finally looking up.

Shigure grinned but said "You can stay but not forever I'm afraid. You're going to have to face Akita sooner or later."

"I choose never." Mimi said.

Haru began to worry deeply. Who knows what Akita would do to that type of behavior?

**So what do you think? Looks like Mimi is in some huge trouble. Can anyone help her before it's too late?**


	2. Nightmare

**Here's chapter 2 pplz! Enjoy!**

"Mimi, you looked starved. Come sit down and eat." Tohru said to lighten the mood.

"Ok," Mimi said quickly forgetting about her major problem for a moment and viciously ate.

"Hey stop it! You ate some of my food!" Kyo growled as he grabbed one of his bowls so it wouldn't be eaten also.

"Try hiding for two days without any food." Mimi glared at Kyo while still eating.

"I could last in the wilderness way longer than you!" Kyo yelled.

"Whatever. I'm eating here!" Mimi yelled back with her mouthful.

"Stop it now." Haru said. "We have to figure what to do about Mimi's problem. She's going to see Akito sooner or later and no doubt he'll severely punish her."

Mimi stopped eating and went a little pale at hearing Haru's words. "I'm so screwed." Mimi sighed.

"Everything will be ok!" Tohru said happily then saw everyone else's face. "…Right?" By the look of their faces, she was wrong.

"I'll just stay here for a few days and when Akito calls and ask if I'm around then I'll take off somewhere else." Mimi shrugged thinking she found her solution.

"Mimi, you can't keep running away." Haru said kneeling down to his sister.

"Well if I don't I'll get freaking killed!" Mimi explained.

Haru looked away from her sister and wonder for a solution. She was basically right.

"Hey, Mimi why haven't we seen you in school?" Yuki asked when he realized it got all quiet.

"Oh uh…" Mimi stuttered and scratched her head with a nervous smile.

"It's because she was skipping." Haru glared at Mimi.

"Wait is Mimi suppose to be going to our school?" Tohru asked getting excited.

"Yes, she missed her first week. When I didn't see her on our first day, I knew she skipped." Haru explained still glaring at Mimi.

"Hey I was in some trouble back then too." Mimi explained.

"Go figure. She's a delinquent 24/7." Kyo mumbled.

Mimi glared at Kyo then looked back at Haru. She'll beat up Kyo later. "Besides, my luck some dude would run into me and expose our curse."

"Mimi is an animal too?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, she's a panda. That's why she has black and white hair like me." Haru explained.

"But there isn't a panda in the Chinese zodiac." Tohru said.

"We know. She just had misfortune just like Kyo." Haru pointed out.

"Yea it sucks because if I didn't have that damn curse then I wouldn't have to live in that damn house with damn Akito!" Mimi said starting to yell.

"Oh my, she's starting to sound like Kyo!" Tohru thought.

"You need to stop swearing so much." Haru said. "That's another reason why you get in trouble."

Mimi sighed. Can anyone focus on the main topic here? Actually, maybe it'd be better if no one talked about Akito…yea, that'd be better.

"So what room am I staying in?" Mimi asked.

"You deserve to sleep outside." Kyo scoffed.

"THAT'S IT KYO! YOU'RE FREAKING PISSING ME OFF!" Mimi yelled and tackled Kyo.

"HEY! Don't think I'll be afraid to hit you just cuz you're a girl!" Kyo yelled trying to push Mimi away.

But Mimi was too angry to stop. She was able to hit Kyo multiple times.

"Uh, it's kinda hard to believe that she just changed like that." Tohru said nervously.

"Mimi takes after Haru." Yuki said as he watched Mimi attack Kyo.

"Huh?" Tohru asked.

"When she gets angry she turns into Black Mimi just like Black Haru. Just a minute ago she was White Mimi." Yuki explained.

"Oh, so Mimi has mixed personalities like Haru." Tohru said.

"Yes. Although I begin to believe Mimi fights harder than Haru." Yuki said.

Tohru looked nervously at Mimi and Kyo. "Stop you little brat!" Kyo yelled shoving Mimi into the door which caused it to break.

"Oh my poor house." Shigure said looking at the broken door.

"I feel kinda tired." Mimi said rubbing her head.

"That's because you were trying to freaking kill me!" Kyo yelled.

"Well you probably are tired from running around two days without shelter I'm assuming." Shigure said.

"Yea…" Mimi said staring at the ground. It's pretty obviously she's White Mimi now.

"Oh, you can take a nap on my bed." Tohru said smiling.

"Really? That'd be great." Mimi smiled back.

"Let me show you where it is." Tohru said getting up and grabbing Mimi's hand pulling her up.

When the two left, Haru spoke. "How long?" He asked looking at the floor.

"How long what Haru?" Shigure asked.

"How long will it take Akito to find her?" Haru said looking up again.

The three others glanced at each other. They really didn't know.

"There you go!" Tohru said placing a blanket over Mimi.

"Thanks Tohru." Mimi smiled as her eyes began to get heavy.

"No problem. If you need anything just tell me!" Tohru said then left the room.

Mimi almost instantly fell asleep. She didn't realize how tired she was. She began to have a nightmare though. A nightmare about Akito.

**Mimi's POV**

I looked around and found myself in the Sohma's household. At the end of the hallway I saw Akito. He was running towards me with great anger. I gasped and turned to run. But…I couldn't run. It was weird. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't run.

"You can't run this time, Mimi." Akito grinned while towering over me.

He pulled out his whip. "SHIT!" I yelled out. He raised it into the air before coming down fast with it and hitting me with it. As soon as he hit me with it, I woke up.

**Third Person's POV**

Mimi shot straight up and breathed heavily while looking around the room. She was safe and relieved…for now that is.

**Mimi's sure is stressing over her problem! Although, who wouldn't? Lol well thx for reading and review!**


	3. Just Like Haru

**Here's Chapter 3 pplz! Glad pplz r loving this story! Enjoy and Review! Btw that stupid student council president dude is in this chapter and I don't know how to spell his name and he wasn't on wiki so don't correct GOD DAMMIT! Continue on ^-^**

"Mimi, get up!" Tohru said happily.

Mimi groaned a little and rubbed her eyes. She looked up to see Tohru in her school uniform smiling down at her.

"Uh, Tohru, why are you wearing your school uniform? It's only Sunday." Mimi said sitting up.

"Actually, it's Monday. And it's time for you to go to school with us!" Tohru said getting excited.

"WHAT!" Mimi practically yelled. "But I was taking a nap and I couldn't have slept a whole day and I don't even have my school uniform not that I want to wear it or go to school!" Mimi explained frantically.

"Oh, I see Mimi's up." Shigure said coming into the room with a smile. Mimi stopped talking and had a puzzled look on her face.

"Maybe I should explain." Shigure said. "Well, you ended up sleeping all through Sunday and last night and now it's Monday. I also secretly snuck your clothes and uniform from the Sohma's House back to my house." Shigure threw Mimi's uniform on the bed.

Mimi groaned and just fell back on the bed. "I don't want to go to school."

"But it'll be fun!" Tohru said with her warm smile.

Mimi looked at Tohru for a moment. "I guess…"

Everyone was waiting downstairs for Mimi. Haru stayed the night so he was waiting with the others too.

"Will she hurry? That brat's gonna make us late and then we'll get detention or something." Kyo groaned.

"Be patient you cat. We still have plenty of time." Yuki said.

"Damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

The door opened and Mimi stepped in with a sad face. She was still wearing her white jeans.

"Mimi, you forgot to put on your skirt." Tohru mentioned.

"I'm…not…wearing…a…skirt." Mimi said through gritted teeth. Just imagining herself in a skirt made her sick.

Haru shrugged. "Good enough, let's go."

"Have fun! I do so I could come with you instead of work on this manuscript and deal with my editor!" Shigure said.

"That's because you want to look at high school girls." Kyo grunted.

Shigure dramatically gasped. "Have more faith in me!"

"HEY! I heard that comment about me! Now work on that manuscript!" Shigure's editor yelled and dragged Shigure back into the house.

The teens arrived at the school and went their separate ways except for Tohru and Mimi who stayed together. They were all going to meet up in a little bit. Mimi threw her book bag in her locker and sighed.

"Are you ok, Mimi?" Tohru asked.

"Just not too thrilled about coming to school." Mimi sighed looking up at her.

"I'm sure you'll have fun in no time!" Tohru said enthusiastically. Mimi grinned but doubt that would ever happen for her.

Off in the distance the "amazing" student council president Mikoto saw that Mimi wasn't wearing her full uniform! This is something he just has to stop even if she is related to that wretched Hatsuharu! "Well, he isn't around so it's safe to correct his sister in her fashion at school!" Mikoto thought.

"Mimi Sohma!" He called out charging at the two girls with his two sidekicks.

"What?" Mimi asked slightly annoyed.

"Why are you not fully dressed for school?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Because I'm not wearing some stupid skirt. Why do you care anyways?" Mimi said glaring at this strange dude.

"Because I'm Mikoto the student council president! And I will not allow you to wear jeans to school!" Mikoto said getting in Mimi's face.

"This isn't going to end well!" Tohru thought.

"Shut…up." Mimi growled as she grabbed Mikoto's shirt and pulled him down to her height.

Mikoto gasped a little and got nervous. She can't be able to beat him up like Haru did! She just can't!

"Wait, this girl is much shorter than you. Get a hold of yourself Mikoto! You are here to protect the student body!" Mikoto thought to himself.

"You need to come to the office and ask your parents or guardians to bring the rest of your uniform to the school right now." Mikoto demanded confidently even though Mimi still had a tight grip on him.

"SCREW OFF!" Mimi burst out screaming and started whirling him in circles just like Haru did to him before.

"Hello Ms. Honda," Yuki said coming over with Kyo, Haru, and Momiji. "How are y-" He stopped when he saw Mimi beating Mikoto.

"Should have seen that coming." Kyo said.

"Oh, not him again." Haru mumbled.

"Candy anyone?" Momiji smiled holding out a lollypop.

"I'M NOT EVER WEARING A DAMN SKIRT TO SCHOOL!" Mimi yelled and threw Mikoto into lockers which caused a big crashing sound.

Tohru gasped and had her surprised/worried face on.

"You can stop now Mimi." Kyo said.

Mimi glared at Mikoto which sent him running with his astonished sidekicks. "I'll get you some other time all of you...Again!" He said running further away.

"I see you're taking after your brother." Haru grinned and ruffled Mimi's hair.

Mimi smiled and instantly went back to White Mimi. "I guess you're right."

"I can't believe I'm gonna have to deal with two Harus in school now." Kyo complained.

Mimi and Haru both glared at Kyo at the same time which kinda freaked him out.

"Anyways! I think we should get to class!" Tohru said trying to calm everyone down after that big scene.

"Ok! See you later Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki!" Momiji said waving.

**LOL you should have saw that coming! I know chapter 4 is going to be interesting! So stay tuned! **


	4. Black Haru and His Unexpected Victim

**Chapter 4! Awww yea! Woot woot! Okay…now that I'm done being random you can read!**

Mimi raced out of her class when the bell rang. "This is like hell!" She thought as she walked to her locker. She yawned and took her time. From a distance, two dudes were discussing about the "new girl".

"Hey you see that hot chick?" A dude with blonde hair said nodding in Mimi's direction.

"Yeah, her name's Mimi. She's in my class." The blonde's brunette friend said. "Why?"

"I'm asking that chick out." The blonde grinned.

"Sweet. Get your ass moving dude and do it already." The brunette laughed as he pushed his friend.

"Chill, and watch my awesome moves." The blonde smiled and walked over to Mimi.

He put his arm against the locker next to Mimi's and leaned there grinning. "Hey there."

Mimi glared at him. "What you want?"

"You're pretty hot, you know that?" He said grinning.

"You're pretty gay, you know that?" Mimi mimicked him and started to walk away.

"Wait up." The blonde said grabbing her arm tightly.

"What?" Mimi hissed trying not to lose her temper because she would probably actually kill him if she did go Black Mimi.

Down the hallway, the gang was walking together.

"Hey, isn't that Mimi?" Tohru said spotting her.

"Yea, and looks like some dude is messing with her." Kyo said.

"What?" Haru said and looked down the hall to see this blonde dude grabbing his sister. He then started speed walking towards them.

"Oh come on, don't you want a hot boy friend like me?" The blonde asked.

"No!" Mimi yelled and reclaimed her arm again.

"What's going on?" Haru asked the blonde.

"Just asking this chick out." The boy said glaring at Haru. "Now go, I had first dibs."

Mimi smirked knowing what was going to happen. Haru quickly grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled him towards his face.

"Now listen to me punk. Don't mess with my sister. Ok? Don't be a freaking perv to her either." Haru hissed in his face.

The blonde was shocked but not completely scared…yet. "Wow, I feel bad she has a freak as a brother." The blonde scoffed.

Haru started to shake him wildly. "I'M THE FREAK! YOU'RE THE FREAK TRYING TO PICK UP MY SISTER YOU BASTARD! GO AND TALK TO HER AGAIN! SEE WHAT HAPPENS PUNK!"

The blonde screamed and ran away with his brunette friend.

"Well…that was something." Yuki said.

"It was kinda cute though that someone already wanted to date Mimi!" Tohru said happily even after that scene.

"Ah ha. Speaking of dating," Haru said and then gently grabbed Tohru. "Why do you and I go back to my place?"

"Uh," Tohru mumbled with wide eyes.

Before Kyo and Yuki could punch Haru, Mimi did the honors.

"Seriously Haru! You just freaked out a dude who asked me out and here you are asking Tohru out in a pervert way!" Mimi yelled at Haru who slowly got up off the floor.

"Ugh I feel tired," Haru groaned lightly ignoring his sister.

Everyone rolled their eyes except Tohru who was somewhat confused and surprised.

"So how was school?" Shigure asked coming out sideways from the door after everyone returned.

"I rather not talk about it." Yuki sighed.

"It was interesting I'll tell you that." Mimi mumbled.

"Forget school! I'm starving!" Kyo said charging towards the kitchen.

"Oh! I have to make dinner! I'm sorry Kyo!" Tohru said rushing towards the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, it's ok." Kyo said from the kitchen.

"Well I better get back to the house before anyone knows what's up." Haru said.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Shigure asked.

"No thanks, I've stayed here long enough." Haru said.

Everyone said goodbye to him. As he left, Mimi heard him mumbled to himself.

"Now to go and deal with Akito."

Mimi started to get nervous. Would Akito do something to him or interrogate him? She would feel so bad if Haru had to suffer for her bad decisions.

At dinner, everyone was talking except Mimi. Mimi was too busy thinking about what would happen to Haru. Maybe he'll come up with an excuse and Akito will let him off the hook.

Tohru noticed how quiet Mimi was. "Are you ok, Mimi?"

Mimi looked up to see everyone staring at her. "Great." She thought. "Yea." Mimi said looking back down to eat. She didn't even bother to smile or sound happy. Everyone glanced at each other.

**Hoped you liked it! Yes, I know it's shorter this time but…it was difficult to make this longer because I have much in store for my upcoming chapters! So thx and REVIEW DAMMIT! Lol jk but it would be nice if you did. That's what keeps me going man!**


	5. Kyo's Soft Side

**Chapter 5! Things are gonna get interesting now!**

Haru walked into the Sohma's household. He entered Akito's room. Akito was lying out on the deck in his large, loose robe.

"Hello Haru. How was your search for your sister?" He asked in his calm voice.

"I couldn't find her." Haru sighed. "I checked at Shigure's house but she wasn't there. By then, it was late so Shigure insisted I stayed and rest for the night."

"Is that so?" Akito said sitting up.

"Yes." Haru said eyeing Akito carefully.

Akito didn't say anything and kept staring out into the landscape. So Haru began to leave.

"But," Akito said which made Haru stop and turn around. "If I find out your hiding her, you'll be dearly punished."

"Yes sir." Haru said and finally left.

After school, Tohru couldn't find Mimi and began to worry.

"Where could she be? Do you think she ran away again? Or did Akito find her and took her away? Ugh, what are we going to do!" Tohru ranted as she ran around looking for her.

"Ms. Honda," Yuki said as he grabbed her shoulder to make her stop running around. "I'm sure she's fine. She probably just needs time to herself just like Kyo."

Tohru was still worried but smiled and nodded. Meanwhile, Kyo was climbing up the house's wall to get to his spot on the roof. As he came onto the roof, he saw Mimi sitting with her legs against her chest and looking downwards. He was going to flip out on her first for taking his spot but saw how worried she looked.

"Mimi?" Kyo asked walking over to her.

Mimi jumped and looked up at him. "Oh, uh…hi."

Kyo sat down next to her and the two sat in silence for a minute or so. Until, Kyo spoke up. "So what are you doing up here?"

"I don't know. I guess I need to get away from my problems." Mimi said.

"You need to stop that." Kyo scoffed a little as he laid back.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"Stop running away from your problems." Kyo said. "It does you no good."

"But-"

"But nothing. You have to face your problems Mimi." Kyo said. "Like I did."

Mimi sighed and lied on her back. "But there's no solution to my problem."

"Then maybe you just have to face the consequences." Kyo said staring at the clouds.

Mimi didn't say anything. She just stared at the clouds also.

"Kyo," Tohru said as she appeared from the side of the roof.

Kyo jumped and glared at Tohru. "I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Tohru said. "I just wanted to ask you if you've seen-" She stopped when she saw Mimi. "Mimi! There you are!" Tohru smiled and climbed onto the roof. Mimi grinned at her. She always cared about her.

"You guys should come down and get some dinner!" Tohru said happily.

"I'll pass." Mimi said sitting up.

"But you haven't eaten for six hours." Tohru said worrying about Mimi.

"Not hungry." Mimi shrugged.

"Well I'm starving!" Kyo said running off the roof and jumping to the ground.

"Are you sure Mimi?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mimi nodded.

Tohru hesitantly climbed down the ladder and back into the house.

"Ah," Shigure sighed with satisfaction after taking a sip of Tohru's soup. "Another meal cooked to perfection, Tohru."

"Thank you." Tohru smiled.

"Where's Mimi? You think she'd be running down here to eat your wonderful meals." Shigure said.

"Oh, she said she wasn't hungry." Tohru frowned and began to think about Mimi.

"Don't worry, she'll come around soon, Ms. Honda." Yuki said assuring.

Kyo began to think about Mimi also. He remembered seeing the look on her face while climbing onto the roof…fear. He never saw that look on her face before. She always had a brave look on her face even when she was in trouble. But this time it was different.

It was almost time for bed and Mimi still hasn't returned from the roof. Tohru was still doing her homework but couldn't focus since Mimi was still out there. Mimi was too worried about Haru so that's why she hasn't come down.

"I better go get Mimi." Tohru said putting her book down and getting up.

"It's ok Tohru, Kyo can go get her." Shigure said seeing that she was still working on homework.

Kyo was somewhat happy to hear that but acted annoyed. "Fine I'll get that brat." He mumbled as he left.

Shigure grinned knowing Kyo cares about his relative. Kyo climbed up the ladder and looked across the roof to see Mimi sleeping soundly. Her legs were against her chest and her arms where wrapped around her legs. Kyo stared at her for a moment before climbing back down the ladder. He then came back with a wool blanket and placed it gently on her. Kyo turned back to head for the ladder. He took one more glance at Mimi. For the first time during her stay, she looked relaxed and happy.

"Where's Mimi?" Tohru asked looking up from her book with Yuki when Kyo returned.

"She's fine up there." Kyo said.

"What! But it's gonna be cold tonight!" Tohru began to worry.

"It's fine Tohru. I took care of her." Kyo said with a somewhat annoyed tone.

Yuki looked at Kyo began to grin like Shigure. He knew also Kyo cared about Mimi.

"Yes Ms. Honda, she'll be fine." Yuki smiled at Tohru.

"Ok." Tohru smiled back.

**Awww Kyo showed his soft side! Mimi sure is worrying about Haru. How much longer can she hide from Akito? Find out next time!**


	6. The Expierment

**Chapter 6! Awww yea! Mur! Blub! Phew! Phew! Ok my randomness is over…for now. So read b4 I start up again!**

"Mimi! It's time for school!" Tohru said happily as she got onto the roof. She saw Mimi curled up under a wool blanket. She smiled at the thought that Kyo took care of her.

Mimi looked confused and sat up looking around. "Uh…"

"You ended up sleeping up here all night." Tohru smiled at Mimi while she took and folded the wool blanket.

"Oh…ok." Mimi said still looking confused.

"Now let's get ready for a new day!" Tohru said happily and climbed down the ladder.

"She's always so optimistic." Mimi thought as she climbed down the ladder after Tohru.

At school, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were hanging out in the hallway. Momiji came running up to them.

"Hey guys! I have some big news." Momiji said with a serious face instead of his happy, carefree expression.

"What's that Momiji?" Tohru asked.

"Well," Momiji shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. "Akito decided to come to school today. I don't know why he's going but I overheard him and Hatori talking about it. So he's probably here right now."

The three glanced at each other. "We should tell Mimi then…right?" Tohru asked.

"Haru is probably already warning Mimi but we should too." Yuki suggested.

"Haru doesn't know Akito is coming." Momiji explained.

"That bastard is up to no good then." Kyo mumbled then began to walk away. "I'll go warn Haru and Mimi. I have an idea where they are."

Tohru was glancing nervously around. "Oh, what's going to happen!" She thought. Yuki noticed Tohru was nervous.

"We'll help Mimi, Ms. Honda." Yuki smiled but wasn't too sure of himself either.

Kyo speed walked down the halls trying not to run. If he ran, he'd look like an idiot and attract attention to himself. Plus, he'd end up running into girls. He then spotted the two siblings at Mimi's locker, just where Kyo though they'd be.

"Haru, Mimi." Kyo called out as he walked up to them. The two looked over at him.

"Akito's here." Kyo said looking back and forth at the siblings.

They both had the same expression on their faces…nervousness.

"Well, uh…" Mimi stuttered. "I think I'll be going." She said walking backwards away from her relatives.

"Wait, Mimi!" Haru said walking up to her to stop her from running away which he assumed she'd do. But it was too late. As Haru predicted, Mimi went into a full run sprint carefully checking she wouldn't smash into dudes. Haru sighed and looked back at Kyo.

Kyo shrugged. "She'll be fine." But he was still nervous like the others.

"Not if Akito finds her." Haru said sighing again.

Mimi didn't stop running until she saw the entrance doors. She didn't care if people were staring at her. She flung open the doors and ran off into the city. Kids that saw the scene gasped and whispered. From a window on the second floor, Akito watched Mimi ran off into the distance.

"Just as I predicted." Akito said to himself.

After school, Haru entered his household. He heard the door close behind him so he turned around to see Akito glaring at him.

"You lied to me." Akito said calmly but had anger in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Haru asked even though he completely understood what Akito was talking about.

"I heard all of you and the others conversations from a distance at school today. They talked about warning you and Mimi, when Mimi was warned she took off. I had a little experiment to see if you were actually hiding Mimi and my evidence is saying you are hiding her." Akito explained.

Haru just looked at him. Akito was right. He is hiding his sister. Akito quickly came up and punched Haru in his face. This caused Haru to stumble backwards a bit. Akito continued to beat him until Haru was on the floor gasping for air.

"I would just interrogate you and find Mimi easily but…" Akito paused and smirked down at Haru. "Why not have some fun and make Mimi feel some quilt before I punish her?"

Haru didn't even bother to look up at him. He didn't want to see that evil expression on his face. Akito began to walk away from him. "I already have an idea where she is too."

Back at Shigure's house, the phone was ringing. Shigure walked over and answered it. A few minutes later, he slowly hangs up and turns around to face everyone who was staring at him.

"Who was that?" Yuki asked getting concerned by the looks of Shigure's expression.

Shigure was deciding if he should tell the truth or not. "I might as well." He thought. "They're going to find out sooner or later."

"It was Hatori. He explained to me that Akito beat Haru after school today." Shigure explained.

Everyone tried not to look at Mimi. Mimi's eyes were wide and had a huge frown on her face.

"I'll be back." Mimi mumbled and left the room.

**Oh no! Mimi is probably feeling terrible now! What is she going to do now? Find out soon. BTW, I'll let you have a tiny sneak peek for the next chap. I'll be using a Sum 41 song for the next chapter ^_^ Now…REVIEW! **


	7. Courage

**Hurrah! The last chapter! I'm glad I finally finished this epic story!**

**Warning: You may think Mimi is crazy at one point in the chapter :P **

**Mimi's POV**

I quickly grabbed my iPod from my room and ran outside. There were dark clouds in the sky. It was obviously that it was going to rain but I didn't care. I walked through the forest not knowing where I was going. I just wanted to get away from my problems…again.

"I need to get this off my mind!" I thought. So I hit the shuffle button on my iPod. Of course out of all my songs, it picks "There's No Solution" by Sum 41. As the guitar starts the song off, I feel the raindrops coming down through the tree line. I put up my hood and continue walking.

_Maybe nothing else will ever be so clear_

_Or maybe that's my only fear_

_If just for one day I wish I could disappear_

_Just take me far from here_

_Maybe I'll find out nothing new_

_Maybe I'll end up just like you_

_There's no solution_

_Give me truth to my conviction_

_Is my confusion_

_Reality or fiction_

_Am I out of my mind?_

_The constant pressure that keeps hanging over me_

_It makes me feel so empty_

_It's more than anything that I could ever be_

_What else could you take from me?_

_It's getting harder to relate_

_Don't want to make the same mistake_

_There's no solution (no solution)_

_Give me truth to my conviction_

_Is my own confusion (my confusion)_

_Reality or fiction_

_Am I out of my mind?_

As I listened to the song, I start to remember my conversations involving my problem.

"_You're going to have to face Akito sooner or later."_

"_I choose never."_

"_You need to stop that."_

"_What?"_

"_Stop running away from your problems. It does you no good."_

"_But-"_

"_But nothing. You have to face your problems Mimi. Like I did."_

"_But there's no solution to my problem."_

"_Then maybe you just have to face the consequences."_

"There's no solution." I said to myself as I walked in now pouring down rain. "So I just need to face the consequences." I then ran off. But I ran for a different reason now.

_I've always been running. I need to stop running away from my problems._

I didn't stop running until I reached the Sohma's household. I stopped at the door to catch my breath and wiped the rain water off my face. I then stared at the door and had the urge to just run off.

_No! I'm done running! I'm done!_

I gained the courage to open the door and walked inside. It was quiet in the household except for the pitter patter of the rain outside.

"Ah, so you finally return." Akito said coming out of the shadows.

I jumped and glared at him or tried to glare at him because he was pretty damn scary at the moment.

"I was just getting ready to go check Shigure's house for you but I don't have to now." Akito smirked.

Haru came down the hallway and saw us. "Mimi?" He said then started running towards me. Akito quickly steps in front of me so Haru can't get to me.

"Back away or I'll punish you again." Akito hissed.

Haru looked past Akito and at me. "I'll be ok, Haru." I smiled.

Haru sighed and back away. He watched nervously as Akito grabbed me by my hood and dragged me into a room. He closed and locked the door. I felt like I was about to get raped -.-

"So, you finally stopped running away." Akito smirked at me.

"Yep I'm done running away once and for all." I said crossing my arms trying to look unfazed.

"Oh really? I doubt that." Akito scoffed. Then at the speed of lightning, Akito quickly slammed me into a wall. It hurt somewhat on my back.

"Is that all you got?" I grinned at him.

Akito glared at me. "Shut up!" He quickly grabs my hair and slams me to the floor then kicks me hard in the stomach.

I was in pain but for some crazy reason, I started laughing. Akito looked at me surprised. He grabbed my hood and got me back on my feet just so he could punch me in the face which caused me to stumble into the wall. I stopped laughing but I was still smiling. I could tell this disturbed Akito greatly.

"STOP SMILING!" Akito yelled as he grabbed me and slammed me into the ground again but harder this time.

I felt my body aching but I kept on smiling. I couldn't figure out why I was smiling when I was going through pain. Akito grabbed me by my hoodie and pulled me up to his face.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked with a look of surprise in his eyes and tone of voice.

"I don't know. I just feel so happy!" I said then started laughing.

"AHHH! STOP IT!" Akito yelled dropping me and covering his ears.

I started to laugh louder and harder. I thought I was going to die from laughter. Akito quickly grabbed me and dragged me out of the room then out of the house. Outside, we both saw Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure. Haru came out of the house too. I was still laughing.

"I CAN'T STAND HER SMILING AND LAUGHING WHILE I'M TRYING TO PUNISH HER!" Akito said then threw me to the ground. "SHE'S BANNED FROM THIS HOUSE!"

Everyone looked at me in astonishment. I'd probably look at someone like that too if I saw someone laughing on the ground.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Akito yelled and ran back inside slamming the door.

I finally stopped laughing as Haru held out his hand and I pulled myself up. "I'm so glad you're ok." Haru said as he hugged me.

"What the hell did he do to you? Tickle you?" Kyo asked.

"No," I said. "He was beating me, but I started to laugh and smile. By the way, why are you guys here?"

"Haru called us saying you returned to Akito." Shigure explained. "So we came to see if you'd be ok."

"I just don't understand how she could start laughing while being beaten." Yuki said.

"I think," I said pondering. "I began laughing and smiling because I was so happy I didn't run away and faced my problem."

"I'm so proud of you and glad you're not seriously hurt!" Tohru said and hugged me.

"That's just so retarded she started laughing though." Kyo said.

"Well, it caused Akito to go crazy and ban Mimi from here." Haru said.

"Oh yea…where am I gonna live now?" I said looking at everyone.

"Obviously, you can come to my house." Shigure smiled.

I smiled and nodded then turned to Haru. "What about you Haru? Do you wanna come live with us?"

Haru smiled but shook his head. "I think I'll be able to put up with Akito. I want to be there for Kisa. Besides, Akito won't come out of his room for like a week thanks to you."

I grinned. I was overjoyed. It felt like I went on an adventure to find the courage to not run away. I faced my problem. I finally stopped running away…

**The End XD I hoped you liked it! So yea, review and tell me what you thought of this story. You better say its beast or I'm hunting you down! Lol jk…maybe…**


End file.
